Drelon/BackgroundTrivia
Lore The end of The First Demon War was a dire times for the Demons, and Drelon was one of the greater victims. Once a powerful and menacing archmage, who could obliterate entire armies and destroy fortifications with a wave of a hand, when thrown into the deep abyss of Duskrealm started slowly losing all of his powers. At first he became twisted, and was afraid that it would be a death sentence to him, however once the last bit of magic that was left in his veins left, he remained as a mere phantom incapable of any incantations. It seemed that he would no longer be a monstrous force that he once was. After a long time of waiting, a spark of hope shined upon him, when the Duskbringer found the passages to the Magnifide. This was the sign, that the Demons could once more battle the Empire, and take their revenge. For Drelon, it was far more than personal, it was his chance to take back what was ripped from him and unleash his wrath upon the World once more. He had decided to join a group of other fiends and command them, as he still retained clear mind and leadership skills. After the excavation through supposedly endless tunnels, they had finally reached their destination. The surface. When they discerned where they are, Drelon instantly ordered to lead the charge onto a nearby Panda village, ravaging everything in sight. Neither Drelon nor his proteges could stay calm for a second, they were obssesed with revenge, demolishing all the homes, workshops, and brutally slaughtering all the residents they came across. After the battle blown over, the vandals were commanded to continue the attack and move forward, while Drelon himself stayed in the remains of once peaceful place. He wanted to do one more thing before leaving. He wanted to visit the monastery that was there for one simple reason, he wanted to see if by merging himself with the power flowing there he would regain his magic. Once he started the research, a howling storm started, it's force was so strong that the earth started to shake, and the arcane powers within the temple got out of control. But Drelon didn't care about the risks, this motivated him even more to stay in there and wait for the results. Until one of the lightning directly struck him, which caused him to fall onto the floor and faint. After he recovered, he noticed an unexpected change, after the short examination, he realised that he became an embodiment of the powers of lightnings and storms. Now as a pure element of electricity, Drelon felt powerful like never before, from exctiement it turned into an everlasting obssesion. He started to think all should experience the merging proces, all beings should became one with surrounding powers, under his very command. From then on, he continues his raging campaign, razing and electrifying both allied and enemy warriors, as a display of what is to come. "Watch out mortals, the Storm is coming!" - Drelon Changelog **Channel duration reduced from 1 to 0 27/11/2015 * replaced with **After casting a spell, Drelon's next basic attack within 4 seconds will deal bonus magic damage. * **Charges upon learning the spell for the first time increased from 1 to 2 **Leveling the spell now automatically replenishes the current charge 20/11/2015 * **Cage duration increased from to 4 07/08/2015 * **Duration increased from 4 to 6 **Cooldown increased from to 26/06/2015 * **Range reduced from 675 to 600 25/06/2015 *Added }} Replaced Abilities }} Trivia *Drelon's fun name is Draven. *Drelon has the highest base attack range and highest projectile speed of all ranged heroes.